Nathaniel Grant/Equipment
Equipment *'Watch:' Nate possesses a multi-functional watch that is virtually waterproof and has internet access with clear reception, unlimited data anywhere on Earth, a GPS, a special type of encryption that physically reconfigures its internal mechanisms through a nanotechnological computer that is very difficult to crack, a grappling hook, a wire garrotte, a laser cutter, , , , , boost his Ancient's powers to near-ascension, change his appearance to disguise him, remotely connect to anything with a speaker-grill, bypass security consoles, track signals, listen in on communicate devices and radio broadcasts, turn consoles on and off, and certain things can be hacked to takedown/stun enemies such as locking doors and access security panels via voice activation. It can also translate any languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin, as well as shown maps of various locations, and . Jeeves is programmed into the watch and to aid him while travelling the omniverse. The items that have been replicated are: **' :' Nate has a handheld mobile communication device that has the ability to communicate through time and space. It can also work in places where there was no phone service, messages can be sent to a sonic screwdriver or a psychic paper, and is capable of video calling to and from the TARDIS, take photographs, scan items and resist various forms of electronic warfare. **' :' A multifunction hand-held device used for data sensing, analysis, recording, medical and psychologic with many specialized abilities. **' :' A hand-held computer interface that was used for a variety of functions, including diagnostic reports, entering personal data, and/or accessing library computer systems using the LCARS or TCARS Interface. **'Flashlight:' A hand-held, self-contained device used for illuminating darkened areas. **' :' A lock pick device that can open any lock. **' :' A device shaped like a pen that can scan an object and then create a 3-dimensional representation of it. **' :' An adaptable multipurpose engineering tool that uses included repairing communication systems, relinking and bypassing the circuit boards of electrical systems. **' :' A device used for surgical purposes. The device can be used to open flesh with a laser with virtually no mess. It can also reattach it with no visible scar. When opening flesh, it would show a red beam, and when closing flesh, a blue one. **' :' A ring allows him to travel through time and space to any point at his choosing. The ring also allows him to stop time and fly through the air. **' :' An electro bio-mechanical neural transmitting zero synapse repositioner is a device that had the ability to wipe the mind of anybody who sees the flash. **' :' A highly versatile tool that is upgraded and improved each subsequent model, improving functionality and adding additional features. Features included sonic blasts, force field, projecting soundwaves to lock or unlock doors, self-rebooting, frying circuitry, hacking, disabling and activating technology. The screwdriver can also be used as a scanning device with medical applications, a silencer, dampers, a red setting and has isomorphic controls so only Nate can use it. **' :' A blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever Nate wishes them to see printed on it. **' :' A time travel device that was not affected by local time distortions, could communicate with other users, store messages, listen to radio broadcasts, project holograms, track life signs, remote control electronic devices, play music, detect low sodium levels, scan and alter printed texts, unlock combination-locked vaults, scan a body for life, act as a beacon, remote teleportation and cancel the Blinovitch Limitation Effect. **' :' An advanced timeline-manipulating device and temporal storage unit. The wand can "digitise" the fabric of time and can release it to manipulate timefields around people or objects. **' :' A watch-like device that Nate used as the successor of the Ultimatrix, given to him by Azmuth. **' :' A combination of a badge and communicator designed to be worn on a uniform. **' :' A communications device used for person-to-person, inter-ship and person-to-ship communications. **'Walkie Talkie:' A device that allows Nate to communicate with others over radio frequencies. **' :' A two-way audio and video communications device that secured their own frequency spectrum and can't be cracked, hacked, tapped, or otherwise "broken." **' :' A portable device that substituted for viewscreens, which has many features include vital satellite uplinks, transmissions, mission briefings and updates, access various databases, geo-location services, tourist information, weather and traffic updates, minimap, compass, lie detection, video and audio recording/playback, scanner vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and threat identification. **' :' A device that allows Nate to listen into the police radio channels. **' :' A device that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. **'Time Freezing Pocket Watch:' A device that can stop time, all it needs is a simple click and everyone and everything except himself is frozen instantly. **' s:' They are metal devices that when attached to an object, it cancelled the object's mass, enabling it to be easily lifted. They are capable of lifting two Imperial tons even if only held in one hand. They are activated by pressing a button on the handle. **' :' They are devices capable of removing gravity from an attached object. **' :' A device that used digital technology to create a sonic wave, projected into the form of pulsing squares of blue light, which can cut through thick walls. It also has a reverse function which can replace the removed chunk of material afterwards. **' :' A gadget that allows Nate and/or others to travel between different universes/dimensions/realities. **' :' A device that is small enough to fit in the palm of a human hand, when thrown on the floor or the ground, the portable prison cell generated a force field around its "prisoner". **' :' A device used to digitalize objects and compress their atomic structure and being able to carry them around without hindrance; within it, the user can then un-digitialize the object into the real world again for use. It can also keep the data of vehicles, and other items like weapons that aren't digitilized within it. It can also keep track of allies, their items (in and out of it) and holds the data from photographs taken with the camera. The items that have been storage in it are or were , , , s, s, , , s, s, , , s, , , , , , a , a , a , a , a , a , a , a flashlight, a , a , a , a , , a , a , a , a , a , , , , , a , a , , a , , , , a , turrets, traps, a , s, , , a , a , s, a , a , , , , goggles, a , binoculars, a bottle opener, chopsticks, a thermos, pens, playing cards, , a , a , a , a , a survival kit, a medical kit, , s, , , , s, , a portable heater, camping cooking equipment, a camping stove, a campfire, a lighter, a matchbox, a swiss army knife, a sleeping bag, a pop-up tent, a , s, , a , , , and . **'Foods and Drinks:' Nate has s, s, s, , , , s, s, , , s, s, s, , s, s, s, s, s, s, , , s and . **'Clothing:' Nate has suits, a and a . **'Weapons:' Nate has a , a , , , , , a , a , a , a , a , a , a , , , a , a , a , a , a , a , a , a , , strobe grenades, bombs, smoke bombs, flash bombs, sticky bombs, gas pellets, smoke pellets, a , , , a flamethrower, a , , a flaming sword, an , a , a stun baton, a bo staff, s, , an , a bat stunner, batarangs and . **'Other Equipment:' Nate has , police badges, FBI badges, NSA badges, USSS badges, a medical kit, , , , , , , , , , , , a biological sample kit, antidotes, , , , , , , a , a geo-spectral analysis kit, a , s, , a , a backpack, a , , , , , a , binoculars, a bottle opener, chopsticks, a thermos, pens, , , playing cards, , , s, , , a survival kit, a portable heater, camping cooking equipment, a camping stove, a lighter, a matchbox, a swiss army knife, a , a ( core), a , the monocle, goggles, Pied Piper's Flute, , , , , , , a mortar, a pestle, , handcuffs, , , , a guitar, a violin, a sleeping bag, a pop-up tent, , a battle suit and a bulletproof vest. *'Laptop:' A small, portable personal computer with a "clamshell" form factor, having, typically, a thin LCD or LED computer screen mounted on the inside of the upper lid of the "clamshell" and an alphanumeric keyboard on the inside of the lower lid. *' :' Red Cheetah Ranger's transformation device. **' :' Allowed Nate to transform into the Red Cheetah Ranger. Nate used the . *' :' Kamen Rider Decade's transformation device. **' :' Gives Kamen Rider Decade the powers of Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card is used. *' :' A personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine, as well as a gun. The phone, like regular smartphones, is equipped with mobile apps; a motorcycle helmet will materialize for him or a passenger rider to wear, and an email app that usually used to read messages sent to the phone. *' :' Kamen Rider Decade's mini-support robots. *'Jeeves:' An advanced artificial intelligence to aid him during his travels through time, space and the omniverse. Jeeves can make moves and think himself for making decisions and thinking as much as a human, monitor flight performance, pinpoint and correct technical problems, perform power management, optimizing shipboard systems, an internal computer that scans technical files and pinpoints potential problems, project holographic images, telepathic communication with Nate, hacking into any computer system to contact and communicate with others, send a distress call to alert them if Nate and/or himself are in danger, and need assistance, as well as logging every item and passenger aboard the Genesis into the computer, view the data network, conduct over 10,000 MPF operations a second, communications, shield others with a force field, resist to most forms of damage and has a vast database containing data on various places, historian events, people and conditions from across the omniverse, Nate's own memory and knowledge, and that of the Genesis. *'Gadget:' A robot that was built by Nate that has an added custom emoji face module, internal sensors, an advanced computer brain, track and monitor every item, finding data patterns or debug computer codes, conduct over 10,000 MPF operations a second, communications, a full-spectrum transceiver and electromagnetic, heat, motion, and life form indicators, a direct hard-wired connection to most computers, record/project holographic images, internal cargo compartment, a remote sensor limpet, stun people using a short burst of electricity, circular saw, a fire extinguisher, underwater propellers, a laser pointer, flight, turn invisible, shield himself and others with a force field, resist to most forms of damage and has a vast database containing data on various places, historian events, people and conditions from across the omniverse, Nate's own memory and knowledge, and that of the Genesis. *'Sentinels:' Nate's guardian robots that have the powers of superhuman strength, durability and agility, people detection, telepathic immunity, self-repair, shapeshifting, energy-based weapons and flight. *' :' An automaton dragon that have a perfect mix of bronze and gold scales, giant rubies for eyes that can light up like high-powered searchlights, bronze wings, and drill-like razor-sharp teeth. He is close to 50 tons in weight, but can still easily fly with passengers on his back. *'Teddy:' A small toy gorilla with brightly coloured fur and a happy smile. Teddy is link to the household server and can store any data given to him by Nate, such as his daily schedules or even secure password retrieval. *' :' A device in the shape of a table used to create holographic models that allow the study, analysis and reconstruction of a vast array of items, weapons and events. *' :' A tactile computer table mainly used for mission debriefings, preliminar investigation and mission monitorization. *'Batcomputer:' A giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing him to easily deduce the number of criminal within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing him to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. *' :' A black and sophisticated helmet with the eyes emitting blue light. The helmet is completely hermetic and airtight, enabling him to safely go into outer space without risking asphyxia. When wearing the helmet, the user has access to a HUD, similar to that of the , which gives him various information about others and his surroundings, like vital signs, oxygen level and helmet's integrity. It has remote assistance from Jeeves who manages the helmet's systems at his command, along with providing records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions, and equipment for information. The helmet was also has the capabilities of communication, cloaking, flight, time scanner, emergency beacon, oxygen purification, back-up air supply, pressure support, size altering, helmet regeneration, cosmic atlas, advanced combat analysis, immunity to water damage, and provides a degree of protection against gunfire, extreme temperatures and radiation at any level. *' :' Nate wears a red and black suit with a red letter "R" inside a black circle over his left breast, a black domino mask and a black cape with dark red interior. It has a communicate in the right gauntlet that allowed him to speak with his allies. The suit also features gadgets such as thruster boots, a cloaking device, wrist darts, shock gloves and electromagnetic pads. **'Utility Belt (DCEU):' A specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid him in his mission. The items that have been keep in it are a grapple gun, rebreathers, , tracking devices, a flashlight, a stun baton, smoke bombs, flash bombs and batarangs. Category:Superjokertv